


Brothers

by Robin_Purdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Purdy/pseuds/Robin_Purdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are separated from each other at a young age. Both are raised to believe that the other is dead. When they do meet again, will they figure out their relation? Or will they be estranged from each other for forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

The first time Dean Winchester met Sam Campbell, he was working on a case. A young woman, Jessica Moore, had just died in a fire. Dean would have dismissed it at first, thinking that it was just some regular house fire, except the boyfriend of the deceased swore that she was ‘suspended on the ceiling and then burst into flames’. He claimed to have barely left with his life. After reading this small fact, Dean jumped on the case like a hungry dog on a chicken. He needed a job to do anyway; he was alone, and he hadn’t done anything productive for at least three months. He needed to do something to pass the time while he waited for his dad to come back from his camping trip.

He decided to talk to the boyfriend first. The man was an aspiring lawyer named Sam Campbell, and Dean arranged to meet him for lunch, posing as a journalist.  
Dean disliked Sam. No, scratch that; he _hated_ the dude. He was a total smart-ass, acting like Dean knew nothing about anything. He talked to him as if he were speaking to a five-year-old, and finally, Dean gave up and left. He didn’t know that Sam wasn’t actually a smart-ass, but was just trying to piss Dean off so he wouldn’t have to answer too many questions about his girlfriend’s death. Jessica Moore was his closest friend, and the last thing he wanted to do was talk about her dying.

Dean left the next day, abandoning the case. He didn’t do that often, and he was arguing with himself the entire time he packed. But there was no way he was gonna work that case. It hadn’t been just Sam’s attitude that turned the hunter off. There was something strangely familiar about the guy, something Dean couldn’t name, and that scared him. The one thing Dean feared the most was not knowing.

They both forgot about their small, heated meeting only weeks after it happened. It was for the better that they forgot. It would make it easier for them in the near future.


End file.
